


put me on the guest list

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aquariums, Dating, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Patricia and Riley have a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'MacGyver' nor am I profiting off this.

"Does this qualify as a date?" Riley crouches, watching a jellyfish balloon, tentacles fanning out. 

Patricia follows a stingray until it ducks into a corner. 

"I enjoy our moments of tracking Mac, but this seemed more appropriate." 

A fish plasters itself against the glass, and Patricia grimaces, backing away. Laughing, Riley stands, patting the small of her back. 

"Do you even like aquariums? I could find a way for us to get a private show." 

"You are not to hack into their systems and steal a birthday party. Nor should you put us on their guest list." 

"I could though."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another thing with Patricia and Riley.


End file.
